hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellie Crawford
Kellie Lynn Crawford, née Hoggart (born 1 May 1974 in Sydney) is an Australian singer, actress and children's performer. Crawford is most known for likes involvement in Children's program Hi-5. She left Hi-5 in November 2008 after 10 years with the group. Crawford was born in 1974. She began her career as a teenager appearing in Pizza Hut commercials. Kellie also appeared in McDonalds commercials Crawford's next breakthrough would come in 1998 when she was enlisted to join the new children's band and television show Hi-5 as the group's oldest and most commercially experienced member. She features with a puppet named Chatterbox, voiced originally by co-cast member Charli Robinson, after performed by Brianne Turk. Kellie and Chats' segment of the show promotes and educates children on language skills and recognition of sounds and noises In November 2008 she announced that she would leave the Hi-5 cast after ten years of commitment to the group. Personal Life Born in Sydney, Kellie was educated at the Meriden School in Strathfield, a suburb of Sydney. Kellie is the younger of two girls. Her older sister's name is Kylle. In 2007, Kellie became engaged to Addam Crawford. They were all married in May 2008. Kellie Ready Or Not 1999.png Kellie You And Me.png Kellie Dream On 1999.png Kellie L.O.V.E. 1999.png Kellie Grow.png Kellie Move Your Body.png Kellie Credits Living In A Rainbow.png Kellie Five Senses.png Kellie In A Different Place.png Kellie's Intro Season 1.png Word Play Set Series 1.png Floating_On_The_Moon.png Kellie Pitter Patter.png Kellie Stumble And Bumble.png Kellie_Belly_Wobble.png Kellie Silver Stars.png Kellie Stars.png Kellie North South East West.png Feelings Kellie.png So Many Animals Kellie.png Kellie Special Days.png Kellie_Three_Wishes.png Kellie It's A Party.png Kellie Mirror Mirror.png Kellie Robot Number 1.png Kellie Feel The Beat.png Kellie's Intro Adventures Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Feelings Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Animals Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Days Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Wishes Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Homes Season 2.png Kellie's Intro It's Me Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Machines Season 2.png Kellie's Intro Music Season 2.png Word Play Set Series 2.png Kellie_Pizza_Pizza_Pizza.png Kellie_Rabbit_Dream.png Kellie Same Dress.png Kellie_Funky_Reggae_Music.png Kellie Music Box.png Kellie Rainy Day Workout.png Hi-5 Kellie Hoggart series 2.jpg Kellie Rain Rain Go Away.png Kellie Boom Boom Beat.png Kellie Opposites Attract.png Kellie Friends.png Kellie I Can Go Anywhere.png Kellie Let's Get To Work.png Kellie Credits Buried Treasure.png Kellie I Spy.png Kellie You're My Number One.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Nature Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Get Fit Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 1.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 2.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 3.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Friends Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Pretend Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Inventions Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Treasures Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Mysteries Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 3, Favourites Week.png Word Play Set Series 3.png Kellie Muscles Help Me Move.png Kellie Taekwondo.png Kellie Sign Language.png Kellie Snowman.png Kellie Ridding Bike.png Kellie Fairy.png Kellie Blowing Bubbles.png Kellie Laughing Pillow.png Hi-5 Kellie Hoggart series 3.jpg Kellie Inside My Heart.png Kellie Going Out.png Kellie One Step Forward.png Kellie Give It A Go.png Kellie Celebrate.png Kellie Energy.png Kellie Move It.png Kellie Hand In Hand.png Kellie Reach Out.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Inside Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Outside Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Can Do Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Ideas Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Around Us Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Energy Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Patterns Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Team Work Week.png Kellie's Intro Season 4, Finding Out Week.png Word_Play_Set_Series_4.png Kellie_Wordplay.png Jump,_Jump_Kellie.png Kellie Crocodile Country.png Kellie Can Can.png Kellie Aquarium.png Kellie Chat's Party.png Kellie Carnival Parade.png Kellie_Paint_The_Ocean.png Kellie Come On And Party.png Kellie Give Five.png Kellie Build It Up.png Kellie Our World.png Kellie L.O.V.E. 2003.png Kellie Dream On 2003.png Kellie Ready Or Not 2003.png Kellie Holiday.png Kellie Underwater Discovery.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Festivals_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Family_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Building_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_World_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Happy_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Magic_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Work_&_Play_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Holidays_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Discovery_Week.png Word Play Set Series 5.png Kellie Hi-5 Base To Outer Space.png Kellie I Believe In Magic.png Kellie Do It All Again.png Kellie How Much Do I Love You.png Kellie I'm Feeling Fine.png Kellie Snakes And Ladders.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Exploring_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Dream_Wishes_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Get_moving_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Heartbeat_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Feeling_Fine_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Playtime_Week.png Word Play Set Series 6.png Kellie Ch-Ch-Changing.png Kellie Making Music.png Kellie Action Hero.png Kellie Come Around To My Place.png Kellie Home Sweet Home.png Kellie Rainbow 'Round The World.png Kellie T.E.A.M..png Kellie Some Kind Of Wonderful.png Kellie Planet Disco.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Changing_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Making_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Action_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Visiting_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_City, Country_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Rainbows_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Teams_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Wonderful_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Journeys_Week.png Word Play Set Series 7.png Kellie Hey What's Cooking.png Kellie Special.png Kellie Peek-A-Boo.png Kellie Have Some Fun.png Kellie Growing Up.png Kellie Pretending Day.png Kellie Share Everything With You.png Kellie Are We There Yet.png Kellie Wish Upon A Star.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Doing_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Variety_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Finding_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Enjoying_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Growing_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Pretending_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Sharing_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Travelling_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Wondering_Week.png Word Play Set Series 8.png Kellie Around The World.png Kellie Happy Today.png Kellie Stop And Go.png Kellie WOW.png Kellie Time Machine.png Kellie Brave And Strong.png Kellie Switching Around.png Kellie Love All Around.png Kellie Party Street.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_World_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Happy_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Communicate_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Amazing_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Old And New_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Brave And Strong_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Switching_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Look Around_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Celebrating_Week.png Word Play Set Series 9.png Kellie_Take_A_Chance_On_Me.png Kellie Playtime.png Kellie We're A Family.png Kellie Planet Earth.png Kellie The Best Things In Life Are Free.png Kellie Abracadabra.png Kellie Jump And Shout.png Kellie When I Grow Up.png Kellie Techno World.png Kellie Come Alive.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Playtime_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Family_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Planet Earth_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Be Free_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Abracadabra_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Jump And Shout_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Tomorrow_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Techno World_Week.png Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Come Alive_Week.png Word Play Set Series 10.png Hi5 2008 (2).jpg Kellie after Hi-5.png Kellie wikia.jpg Trivia *The Teen Queens were an Australian girl group, which scored a string of hit singles in the 1990s with updated remakes of hits from the 1950s and 1960s. *Hi-5 is an Australian children's television program, was first shown on the Nine Network in 1999. Category:Female Category:Blonde Category:Former member Category:Hi-5 member Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Legally Blonde Hair Category:Nathan Foley Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Kellie Hoggart Category:Sun, Tim, Charli, Nathan, Kellie Category:Kellie Crawford